Lilium
by Dobby123
Summary: After Zero family been attack by a vampire he lost his family, he's one of them now, and the association is after hm. Thanks to his sensei Yagari, he's diguised as a girl. Just when things couldn't get any worst he's a replacing perfect for the school.
1. Chapter 1

Lilium Chapter 1

Zero hated his life. What's the point in living if all you were going to do is hide? Thanks to those blood suckers they took away his family, changed him into one of them, and them and the Vampire Hunter Association, were hell bent on killing him. Thanks to his sensei Toga Yagari he hid him from his harsh life so he can live in peace. It came with a price and Zero paid in gladly but it didn't mean he accepted it with grace.

It was early in the morning when Zero got the news from his sensei. Needless to say he was very upset.

A sliver hair female clung to a tall man in slacks and a white button down shirt. He tried to soothe her, but only succeeded in making her even more upset.

"No, no, no, nooo," she wailed a couple of people from the hunter association watched the spectacle in great amusement. "Why me?"

The man sigh as he felt his eye behind his eye patch twitch uncontrollably as he tried to explain the situation to Zero, no, Freya, already know about.

"Because if Kaien got somebody else from the organization they would use the opportunity to kill the vampires," Yagari explain slowly.

Zero/Freya glared, "Isn't that the whole point of having this association?"  
Yagari rose in eyebrow, "So you're siding with the organization now." By that time they made it into their house and Freya was able to turn back into Zero.

"No I'm not siding with anybody if any I want total war to go on between them to think, if the Association attack the pureblood than the pureblood subjects will get angry and so will the council and then bam," Zero raised his hands in effect and laughed. "Then an all out war break out then they would destroy themselves in the process."  
Yagari leveled his gazed at his student and asked, "What about the innocent people? The humans?"

Zero smirks, "A sacrifice has to be made to serve for a greater purpose."

Yagari blew out his cigarette, 'I taught him well.'

…

Freya looked around the academy she missed this place because this was where she would play with Yuki and Sayori. Freya sat at the fountain that just so happened to be in front of a dorm and looked at the sky. It was late and she should really be going to meet her Uncle, but she wasn't ready to see the idiot.

"Jeez Yo-chan, why did you decide to visit your mother now of all time?" Freya whined as she went over the conversation with her sensei.

_Flash Back_

_Freya read the letter over and over again trying to figure out where she came in this._

"_Okay so Yo-chan is leaving to go visit her mother so," Freya was looking for a hint._

_Yagari sigh as a vein popped on his forehead, "So since Yuki and Sayori is the perfect of the school, Yuki is left by herself so they need you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you know how to fight and you know about vampires, so it won't be any problem if you became a perfect."_

_Freya sigh, one hand she wanted to help, but on the other that would mean getting close to her biggest enemy vampires. "I don't know."  
"It'll be good, think of this as training," Yagari knew he got her._

"_Fine, but you two owe me for this,"_

_Flash Back end_

Zero groan as he thought about what he agreed to. Now he has to be Freya all day every day until the end of the semester and that's in three months. He could do this. He just had to think of this as an endurance test. He took a deep breath and started to pray it was an old song that he remembered his mother use to sing to him and his brother Ichiru:  
**The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom,**

**And His tongue shall declare judgment.**

**Blessed is he who endureth temptation,**

**For once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life.**

**Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,**

**Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy.**

**Oh how holy, how serene,**

**How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth.**

**Oh how holy, how serene,**

**How generous, how pleasant,**

**Oh Pure Lily.**

Freya sigh in content as her mind and body had finally calmed down and was ready to face the world. She heard somebody gasp and it was night student. He had light color hair and blue eyes and messy hair.

Freya hissed at the vampire.

"Who are you," Freya asked getting in defensive mode.

The boy was obviously taken back at the sudden hostility and decided to play a prince charming role, before Freya deemed him not a threat, at least not for the time being.

"Hey I asked for your name," the boy yelled at her so much for prince charming.

Freya turned and her hair almost blended with the moonlight, her lilac color eyes stared bored into the vampire boy.

"My name is Freya Cross, niece of Kaien Cross, and as of tomorrow I'll be the replacing perfect, so treat me well." She bowed and even though her words sounded genuine Aido looked very scared.

It would seem that the remainder of the school year will be very entertaining. The figure in the shadow disappeared with a very pleased smile.

…

**Well here it is my first Vampire Knight story so I hope you like it. Cause I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everybody for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, I got today. I nearly feel out of my seat I was happy. So here is my second chapter. **

**Thank you,**

**Dobby123**

…

Lilium Chapter 2

Aido was shock for many different reasons: One his ego was bruise, he was scared of the new girl, yet strangely he was attracted to her. He went to his dorm to tell everybody about the new perfect.

…

Kuran Kaname sat as he watched the weird headmaster skip out of the room to go find his lovely niece. Around the time he left he heard somebody singing. The voice rang out over the entire campus and Kaname was awed and it took a lot impress him. While he was mesmerized by the Latin prayer he went over the conversation with the headmaster:  
_Flash Back:_

_The fake blood in the glass turned Kaname stomach, but he didn't show the disgust on his face as he gracefully accepted it._

"_As you know that the other perfect left to due to personal reason so it left one perfect. Well I ask my niece to come in replace her until the end of the semester."_

_Kaname was surprised, he wasn't aware that the headmaster had any other family members, but decided not to comment on it._

"_She was trained under my good friend Toga Yagari, so she knows about vampires and there is no doubt in my mind that she adopted his habits. So as long as she here I want her to feel welcome and under no circumstance given a chance to attack vampires." The headmaster said oddly serious. "She lost her family to the vampires, so you can understand how she feels about them and there is no doubt that she won't pass the opportunity to kill somebody to make her point."  
"So why choose her then?" Kaname asked._

"_Simply because she's reliable, she's here so think on it while I go collect her it would be good if she meet the dorm head," Kaien said as he bound out the door in his cheerful flowery way._

_Flash Back End_

When Kaname thought about it, this was the first time he really heard about this niece of his. Headmaster always talked about Yuki or Sayori, but Yuki did mention something about a girl name Freya. Could it be the same person? Yuki did seem happier than usual. Kaname sigh he sat back down and waited patiently for the girl to arrive.

…

Ruka sniffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Jeez you're such an idiot Aido. Really, falling in love with some human." Ruka snorted very unlady like.

Kain sigh he rather much be in bed since there was no class tonight, but Hanabusa made such a fuss about the new perfect that it peaked his interest.

"So what did this girl look like?" Ichijo asked as he came into the room hearing all the commotion.

Aido gushed, "She is so beautiful. She was silver hair that rival the moon, lilac color eyes, she strong and very bold and she totally diss me."

It would seem like time stop for a moment. Everybody is thinking wait Aido actually don't care that some girl ignored him? Now they were truly curious about this girl.

Ruka rolled her eyes, Kain shrug, and Ichijo smiled. Well the rest of this semester won't be entirely too boring.

…

Freya felt somebody watching her but she was distracted by the vampire so she missed whoever that was there a few minutes ago. She decided that she wasted enough time walking around and so she went to her uncle office.

Knocking on the door she enters the room to fine a boy in there. She stared at him as he stared back. The two of them seemed to measure each other, taking in every detail of each other. Freya blinked first and asks, "And you are?"

The boy got up and walk to her, "Kuran Kaname, I'm the head of the Moon Dorm and I would like to say welcome to Cross Academy. We're in your care."

…

Yuki was so excited to see Freya that she woke up extra early to show her around the school.

"We really appreciate you taking over Sayori spot," Yuki said shyly.

Freya waved her hands, "No need to thank me I was more then happy to do, it gave me a chance to experience something new. I was tired of staying at home all the time."  
"Well that's nice, so dad," Yuki stuttered with that word. Kaien always wanted her to call him that. "Wanted me to take you to the office before so you can choose your weapon." It was an awkward to have.

Freya laugh, "I already have a weapon, but I do need to talk to uncle just to get some facts straight then you can take me to class, k?"

Yuki nodded, she couldn't shake off the bad feeling she was getting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Dobby123 saying thank you to my fans:**

**Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. I was kind of worried that this story wasn't going to be popular but here it is with reviews, favorites, and alerts. So shock yes I know.**

**Anyways enjoy:**

…**...**

Lilium Chapter 3

Classes were such a bore for Freya since she already learned this stuff at the Association. She thunk her head on the softly as she heard a couple of students behind her laugh. She turned around and gave them a soft smile before she stared at the window. Ugh, it has already been two weeks since she been at the school. The day class was idiots and the night class was egoistic. Freya thought about and change her mind, the night class were just annoying and egoistic, especially Aido who kept asking her out on dates.

Every time Aido would ask her out, Yuki would burst into a fit of giggles. I almost strangled her when she teased me about Aido asking when we were expecting our first child.

Freya yawns and scratched her stomach.

…

Yuki sigh as we got ready to start our perfect duty. "You're so lucky anybody else that would've fallen asleep in Mr. Tsun class and we would've had detention."  
"I did get detention and he made me sit through his supplementary class so I could catch up, but when he caught me sleeping _again_ he made me teach it to him." Freya said.

"I bet that was hard," Yuki said.

Freya rolled her eyes, "What part of already learned it don't you understand?"

Yuki giggled, "Forgot"

…

The day class was screaming for the night class. Freya glared at the girls that tried to pass her to get to the night class. It was beyond ridiculous and she wondered what the day class sees in them. They are monsters that take the shape of a human.

Freya rolled her eyes as she marched up to the group of students surrounding Aido and he beamed at the site of me.

"Freya," he shouted ecstatic. Freya knew what was coming next after the greeting a hug. She let him do it because she can't exactly outrun him. "I've been meaning to ask you, would you go out with me?"  
Time seemed to have frozen as everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. Hell even Freya had Kaname attention.

Freya thought it wouldn't be so bad. Hell maybe she'll tame him a bit, so why not?

"Sure," Freya heard collective gasp. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Aido surprisingly didn't lose face.

"How should I dress?"  
"Dressy or casual anything that makes you comfortable," Aido said he was going to take her to a fancy restaurant and he knew that she knows that much.

"What time?"

"Eight o'clock," Aido said.

"Where shall I meet you?" Freya smiled as she glanced at Yuki stun face.

"I'll pick you up at the headmaster home, if that's alright with you?"

"Perfect," Freya said shooting him a dazzling smile.

…

When the perfect duties finally ended for the night, Yuki and Freya walked to the dorms together.

"So you're really going on a date with Aido-sempai?" Yuki asked as if Freya was kidding.

"Yep maybe things will calm down after I go out with him," Freya said passively.

"And if it don't," Yuki countered.

Freya pulled out her bloody rose gun, "Then I let this do the talking."

…

Yuki and Headmaster Kaien barged into my room without knocking. Freya was so glad that she got into the habit of wearing clothes to bed otherwise she would've died from embarrassment.

Headmaster Kaien started ranting and raving about not telling him that she was going on a date and Yuki was talking about what Freya should wear for her date with Aido, but because they were speaking too loud and it was six o'clock in the morning. Freya duck under her covers once again and went to sleep.

The second time Freya woke up she took a shower and got dressed. She was almost out of the dorm before she even made it to the door she heard Yuki and Headmaster Kaien shout to her and she had no choice but to wait.

"What," she growled she was hungry and was ready to go out and eat.

"Well," Kaien said cheerful flitting across the room like the fairy he was. "If you're going out then you can buy a new dress for yourself." Before Freya could say anything Kaien cut in. "I know, I know, but think of it as a gift.

Freya stared at Kaien and took it.  
"Thanks," she left as fast as she could deeply embarrass about the whole exchange.

…

**Could've been better, but if I changed it I would've lost the point. So like, hate? Give opinions?**


	4. Chapter 4

Lilium Chapter 4

Freya was sitting in the headmaster living drinking tea to settle her nerves. She wasn't nervous are anything she just developed a very bad headache after Kaien and Yuki kept throwing out different kinds of unwanted advice at her. Jeez it's not like she never been on a date before. But she dare not tell them that otherwise it would've brought another wave of noise.

The bell rang and I stood up to the answer the door, but headmaster Kaien answered it first startling Aido with his cheerfulness.

"Don't even open your mouth headmaster, I don't want you to scare him off," I grabbed Aido arm and pulled him off. "Don't wait up."

…

Freya smiled at she walked into the Italian restaurant. It was the one she went to a couple of years ago in Durin. It wasn't cheap, but it wasn't expensive either. The place was live with a happy atmosphere.

Aido waited for her to respond hoping he made the right decision. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at the restaurant he usually go with Ruka and Kain.

"This is perfect," Aido perked up. He was happy.

"Well that's good," Aido said relieved. But he realized what he did and blushed as he met Freya eyes that were filled with mirth.

"Don't tell me that _Idol-sempai_ was nervous?" Freya said teasingly as she invaded his personal space.

Aido looked away and blushed, "Don't call me that." He hissed as the host finally decided to sit them at a table.

"Oh," Freya said as she smiled seductively. "Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Hanabusa." He said huskily in her ear. She blushed.

"Ok, but Hanabusa," she smiled.

…

Freya was actually having a good time. Hanabusa was a great person to be with if you had some intelligence.

"So tell Hana," he flinched at the sudden nickname. "Why are you such a playboy?"  
He sat back and thought about it, "Have you ever felt like once you do something that's not you, people just start expecting you to do it?"  
"Yeah," Freya knew that feeling well.

"Anyways since people automatically pegged me as a playboy, I just decided to have some fun with." Hana shrugged as he took another bite of his pasta.

Freya nodded, "Okay, so why don't you stop?"  
"Because it's fun," Hana said nonchalant.

"But you get in trouble with Kaname-sempai almost all the time." She pointed out.

He shrugged, "For some reason it's very worth it."

"Which part?" She asked slightly put off that might be dealing with a masochist, but it was okay. There were plenty of them at the association.

Hana just smiled and he was about to reach over and touch her hand, when the lights clicked off and a light was directed at the stage.

"HELLO EVERYBODY," people started shouting and it made Freya wonder was she famous or something. She glanced at Hana to see him twitching from the girl sudden boom. "You all know what tonight is?"  
Everybody screamed, "Karaoke Night," and Freya burst out laughing at the face Hana made.

"Oh god," Freya smiled and patted Hana on his back.

"I'm surprised they do it here too," Freya said getting up heading to the stage leaving a stun Hana. He can't handle shock not one bit.

Hanabusa watch as Freya step on the stage. She was so beautiful standing under the spotlights.

"I'll take any request." She stated quite boldly.

'Ack, what is she doing?' Hanabusa squeak.

Somebody from the crowd shout, "Sing a ballad."

Somebody shout, "If she knows what it is."

That cause mild laughter.

_That star twinkling in the sky_

_That star's spall_

_Collect them and made_

_Ring of light_

_Promise of eternity_

_And wishes I'll place it…_

_I hope that you take_

_My feeling to you_

_This affection to you_

The crowd was quite for a second before they clap clearly impressed.

"Anymore requests?" A little girl from the crowd raised her hand.

Freya went to her, "What's your request?"  
"Rip=Release," she said blushing.

"Oh so we have another vocaloid fan," Freya said all smiles. "Okay here I go."  
Turning on the computer she pulled up a karaoke version of it.

The music and started up:

_AHH..._

_Ah-  
Water is flowing  
From the faucet  
I can't hear anything  
But it's sound  
Ah-  
I knew you'd hurt me  
Even so, I wanted to be your girlfriend  
I couldn't keep it bottled up inside me  
I should have finished off everything  
Without asking where you were last night!  
Floods of tears always taste the same  
My heart gets hurt even worse  
If I could open your throat  
You'd be mine forever..._

Ah-  
You told me many times  
That you love me  
But I can never believe what you say  
I feel my pulse quicken  
I'm about to lose my mind!

_No matter how hard I ask myself  
My entire body denies me  
Of making up my mind completely  
All I have to do is to bottle up  
Fears, grief, sorrows, miseries...  
Any negative feelings towards you?_

Don't make me more pathetic  
'Cause I'm all tensed up  
Don't make a promise with me  
If you can't keep it  
Reaching out for proof of love  
I find you are not here with me

Floods of tears always taste the same  
My heart gets hurt even worse  
Let me open your throat right now  
I want to make you all mine...

The crowed went wild and request started coming before left and right.

Hanabusa was impress she was beautiful, intelligent, tolerant, kind, helpful, and had amazing stamina. She song thirty songs before he decide that it was enough.

He grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go for a walk."  
The two left the restaurant.

…

**Their ****date continues and things get a little in depth.**

**Till next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lilium Chapter 5

Hana lead Freya to a park that she didn't know was there. She felt stupid that she missed something so big. The park was surrounded by trees, filled with play sets, a large garden, and a beautiful angel fountain. The place was peaceful and so soothing that she hopes that it is a safe haven for many.

"Wow," Freya said.

Hana smiled as he sat on a nearby bench. The night was cloudless. The moon was at its fullest too.

"Freya, why do you hate vampires?"  
Freya stops fluttering around and looked at the sky. "The same reason I hate the full moon."  
Hana scowled she deliberately ignore the question and gave him a cryptic answer.

"Why did you go on a date with me?"

Freya smiled, "In hopes that could tame you of course."

"What made you become a hunter?"  
"I was adopted by a hunter, but I'm no hunter."  
"Why not," Hana seem surprised at that. Raise by a hunter, surely trained by one too. So why?

"Hmm, why indeed," Freya said.

Hanabusa cursed the only thing that he really manage to get out of her was that she had some trust issues.

"You don't want to talk about it," Hanabusa said.

Freya shrugs and played with the water in the fountain.

"You don't like vampires," Hanabusa hinted.

"No," Freya said after a few minutes.

"Not all of us are bad," Hanabusa said.

Freya shrug, "Whether you're good or bad, you're still you. You still drink blood, you still threaten humans, you still take away human lives, and you're still among us. However as much as I despise your kind, I have no choice but to tolerate you because you enter my life and pretty soon, you'll enter billions of more lives. "

"I hate your kind because you took away everything from me and when I mean everything you didn't leave enough for me to…" Freya trailed off.

Hanabusa grabbed her hands and said, "Please, please tell me what happen."

"You're kind must've followed my sibling home when he snuck away. He was sick, very sick and he was not allowed to go outside especially not in the winter. But he got so tired of being coped up in the room apparently. He left and we didn't notice he came back until he walked in the door and that where it all ended. The level e's swarmed our foyer and killed my brother instantly in cold blood. I didn't realize what was going on and who those people were until my parents started shooting. Mom pulled me as far as to the kitchen and she told me to run, of course I refused, but the look she gave me left no room for me to argue."

Hanabusa was ahh, "So your parents were vampire hunters."

Freya shook her head. Hanabusa paled.

Before he could utter a word of sympathy, Freya pulled out her bloody rose and pointed at him. "I hate, despise vampires, yet I tolerated them because you will always be in my nightmares." She pulled the trigger and there was aloud horrified shriek of a level e vampire and soon more showed up.

Hanabusa hissed and let a barrage of ice hit the level e's. It should've been over right? Wrong. They just kept on coming. Freya sighs as she shot each vampire with ease. She fought them before, but this was ridiculous.

Finally it was over there was nothing but a big pile of dust left behind.

"I guess we should call it a night," Hanabusa was thoroughly depressed.

…

The made it back to the campus in one piece. Hanabusa lead her back the Headmaster house.

"I had a good time, thanks," She closed the door before he could say anything.

He went back to the moon dorm sad.

…

Hanabusa walked back into the dorm where, Ruka, Kain, Rima, Shiki, Ichijo, Kaname, were waiting. They same my face and Ichijo asked:

"It didn't go well," the got up.

"Oh no it was great, took her to a nice restaurant, it turn out that it was Karaoke night so she sung a lot of songs. We went to a park where I asked her why she hates vampires and what not and just when I thought I could connect with her. Just my luck that a small troop of level e's came out of nowhere and attack us."

Hanabusa snapped out his dishearten mood and flipped right into an anger state. The room chilled a bit.

"What I don't understand is where all those level e's came from,"

Kaname who've been quite up until now said, "We'll run a full investigation until then everybody go to bed." As everybody filed out one by one, Kaname told Hanabusa to stay.

"I don't know what it is that she told you, but I'm pretty sure she told you something important and the date ended with a sour mood that much is certain. So be sure to talk to her tomorrow."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," he bowed and left.

…

Freya sighs as she looked at her home. There was nothing left. It was all wood and despite it being almost five years, the burn smell still lingered behind.

Freya felt another presence behind her.

"You know this place can't stay like this forever," Yagari said as he lit up a cigarette. "I plan on having it rebuild."  
Freya asked, "Can you do that?

"It's up to you," The two sat in silence as Freya/Zero remembered the good time with his family. Well good time might've been a stretch, but they were a family nonetheless.

"Sensei, what am I doing?"

Yagari leaned on a nearby tree.

"Why am I still hiding," Freya asked. "I got accustom to being a female to the point I forget who I am most of the time. It's horrible, it's like everything I lived for and worked for when I was with them had gone to waste."

"Must I continue to hide?"

Yagari blew out a smoke, "It's up to you, and I used the spell to keep you hidden from the vampires and association. I don't care what you do, because I'll support you and you know that Kaien, Yuki, and that Yori girl will be there too."  
"But all the hard work you put into saving me, you'll be known as a traitor," Zero said as he released the seal on his neck, it held on to his vampire side too, but it won't be long before he starts to fall into a level e.

He remembered the time that he went crazy that he was slowly turning into a vampire. He his life was completely over, but Yagari told him that if you're really that angry than get revenge.

"Maybe I'll do that?"

Yagari looked up, "Hn."

"I'm angry and I want my life back, but I won't get it back, but I can chase my nightmares away," Zero said.

"Yagari-sensei," Zero said.

"Hmm, this is it." The line didn't need to be said. Zero understood perfectly that there was no going back.

…

The sun was up and Hanabusa got up to go talk to Freya and apologize for last night.

Hanabusa was so nervous he didn't know whether to bring something or just go. He decided for the latter he would just be stalling for time.

He went to the headmaster home knowing this would be the time they would have breakfast.

Knocking the door flew open, the headmaster look really disappointed to see him.

"Freya is not in right now," Kaien could see the question arising. "And I'm not sure where she at, she left a note saying that she's not sure when she'll be at, but she's no longer in town that's for sure. Sorry." Kaien closed the door and Hanabusa left to ponder over what just happened.

…

Zero sat in front of the head of the hunter association.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that," the council look shock at what Zero just said. Did that kid just tell them no? "It maybe true that _if_ I was a hunter than it would require handling the execution as quick as possible. However," Zero had a sadistic smile. "I was never instated as a hunter. The rules don't apply to me, because I am a civilian."  
"Even so," one of the council men said. "You're a level e."

"No," Zero corrected as if the man was a child. "I am a level d vampire as you can see I've been around you lot for a long time surrounded in your blood. Seeing how I'm incomplete I should've easily fallen, but I haven't. So I'm still a level d vampire. So you can't kill me because I haven't killed anybody."

"Yet," somebody grumble.

"Even so," Zero said narrowing his eyes. "If I should fall into the cursed level e state, sensei would do the honors of eliminating me."  
"Excuse me," the head hissed.

"It's either immediate date or one of your silly trials," the gritted her teeth.

Zero sigh, "Well it would seem that the meeting is adjourned."

"Zero Kiryu, once you leave you're never to set foot on the hunters ground."  
Zero turned, "Well that's rather unfortunate, don't you think? I'm a resident here. You can't tell me where I'm allowed or not. Sensei we're leaving."

Yagari left with a smirk on his face.

"It turned out well don't you think?" Zero asked smiling for the first time in years.

"Perfect."

…

**I think this turned out rather nicely if I do say so myself. Tell me what y'all think. I'm really excited to here from you.**

**Bye for now,**

**Dobby123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man this was a difficult chapter to write. I truly hope you guys enjoy it.**

…

Lilium Chapter 6

Kaien paced back and forth making Kaname slightly dizzy. Kaname sipped his tea as he read his book, but the constant waves of worry drew him close to the edge.

"Headmaster why don't you sit down and explain to us what's going on," Kaname said trying to get out of here. The fact that Takama and Hanabusa was about to explode with unused energy was going to make him break something.

"I wish I could, but after Freya left she…" Kaien stopped. He wasn't supposed to tell them anything until she got there. "Well I don't know how to put it in words so I'm going to let her do the explaining."

Just than Freya came in and I sigh, she was so beautiful, but at I knew I couldn't have not the way I was now.

"Well as you know that my uncle is a vampire hunter and I'm not well, there is a story behind it and the one you know about is half the truth."

…

**One Hour Later…**

To say that even Kaname couldn't hold the expression of mild surprise, even though you wouldn't notice it, he couldn't believe that Freya, no, Zero was a level d vampire and he didn't notice.

Takuma wasn't smiling instead he had a dark look on his face, apprehensive, maybe.

Hanabusa on the other hand was confused, shock, a little betrayed, and hurt. Kaname was about to say something when Hanabusa left the office abruptly. Kaname was just about to go after him when Zero ran after him.

Kaname watch Zero leave, he felt his chest tighten. He ignored the feeling and continues to talk to Kaien.

…

Hanabusa was shock and confused. So everything was a lie.

"Hana wait up," he stopped and turned around he couldn't even look Freya/Zero in the face. "I'm sorry." Hanabusa looked up. "I'm sorry I lied. I had no choice. I did so I could stay safe, so I could stay alive, but I only really succeeded in was hiding and almost forgetting who I was. I'm sorry I put you through this. I deceive you and I hurt you in the end." Freya/Zero walked off.

Hanabusa watch as the person who caught his heart was about walk about left.

"Zero wait," Zero stop walking he turned around. Hanabusa sigh this a lot harder. "Why don't we go to the café that you told me about and talk there, my treat?"

Zero beamed.

…

Zero narrowed his eyes in disgusted as a couple of women tried to get his attention and Hanabusa's too.

"So," Hanabusa was stomped how was he going to start with this one?

Zero smiled, "What's your favorite color?"  
Hanabusa blinked, "Green."

"What book have you recently read?"

"Harry Potter."  
"What's your favorite food?"  
"Lasagna."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Cats?"

Zero laughed, "Really?"  
"What?

"Nothing?"  
Hanabusa shrugged he didn't care where this was going. As long as Zero was smiling he was happy.

"Tell me something did your feelings change for me after all of this?" Zero asked suddenly.

Hanabusa played with his ice cream a bit, "At first I had my doubts, I wonder if things would be the same, considering the fact that you hate vampires and you only went out with me in hopes to "tame" me." Zero blushed. "I thought that if you wanted would you like to go out with me again. This time have a proper date."  
Zero smiled, "Of course, but you are aware a proper date would be away from here, so how about the next town over my treat."

Hanabusa couldn't say no to that.

…

Hanabusa and Zero walked back to the campus hand and hand ignoring the look of shock on most of the night and day class faces. They continued on talking about what restaurant they should go to before reality kicked in.

"What am I supposed to tell everybody?" Zero moaned. "The night class is easy the day class is not."

Zero was trying to think of a story that wasn't too far-fetch. He didn't have a family that much was the truth, maybe he should add on a reason why, now if only he could think of a good story.

…

Hanabusa watch as Zero strained his perfect face as he wracked his brain for the perfect story. Hmm humans aren't that hard to figure out. If they think of a good enough story maybe it would be easy to follow. The story has to be close to home so there is no strain to having to act the whole time.

The two of them made it back to the headmaster office as Kaname, Ichijo, Kaien, Yagari, finish discussing some important matter.

"So," Kaien said in all seriousness. "Now that we got that matter out of the way. What do you plan on telling the day class Zero?"  
"I'm still thinking," he said straining himself again.

Hanabusa thought about when suddenly it hit him. "Why don't you tell them the truth?"

Yep he lost it. Kaname, Yagari, and Ichijo gave him an outrage look. Zero and Kaien could only look surprised.

"Of all the dumbest ideas that had to be it," Yagari said growling rather viciously.

"No, it's not like that, I mean for the past seven years there have been nothing but fires, robberies, and murders going on right? Half of it was done by one person alone right, so to not make the story difficult and hard to repeat used the same story."

Zero caught on, but still he was a little wary of it, "How exactly do I go by that?"

"You tell them everything, minus vampires and vampire hunters and say that your parent was after a very dangerous criminal and was killed by him. Used this man as your cover up, Mito Hineke, the minute you say his name everybody should know who he is and you won't have to go any further."

Zero smile, "You are a freaking genius." Zero kissed him.

"Thanks," Hanabusa said bashfully.

…

Monday came around and people were getting a crack at the new kid. Zero told everybody the _truth_ and they all gave him hugs and told him he was strong and all that.

Zero smiled, Hana was right it was easy.

…

**I finished it. Thanks for reading. I put up a poll for who will date Zero, but it obvious who, but a few people want more Zero and Kaname so it's up to you. As soon as this chapter is up you guys have all the way to Saturday if not sooner. Thank you also check out my other Vampire Knight story Grace with Aido and Sayori. Thanks and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The results are in and sadly Aido didn't win. So just to let you know there won't be full love yet, but it'll be there.**

**Thank you for voting and here is the long awaited chapter 7.**

…**...**

Lilium Chapter 7

A month has past since Zero revealed himself to the council, vampires, and students of Cross Academy. Zero and Hanabusa continued to hang out, but it was safe to say that the will continue to be friends. It was later they realized that there might be a problem that Zero may have to join the night class.

Thankfully the chairman (headmaster) said no and to wait to see if there are any changing in Zero behavior. So far there was nothing and it's not like they have to worry after all it's May the last month of the semester. After this month, Zero is going back home and Yo-chan is coming back at the beginning of next semester.

Zero was sitting in the chairman office nursing a headache that came out of nowhere. The chairman wanted to know what Zero plans for the future now that he was back to his old self.

Zero gave it some thoughts and he was going to be away for the summer with Yagari-sensei to watch the reconstruction of his home.

Yeah that was it and after that he was going to move in and then he would be completing his studies and be able to start college in the fall. Yep everything plan out nice and neat and utterly boring, but I lived my life alone for the past five years not seeing Yuki or Yo-chan. I can do it again. _But you do want to, do you? _I don't. _Then why do you insist on leaving?_ I don't know_. You don't know but you want to leave. You should stay it would be good for you. You need a chance to be happy and this is the place for it. _But so many things can go wrong. _Then let it stop making excuses. It's not like you're bound here._

After the conversation ended with his conscious he was surprised to find himself in bed. That's weird he could've sworn that he was talking to the chairman. Maybe he was maybe he wasn't, he was in his night gown. He walked to the kitchen to fix him some tea, when he turned around he was surprise to see Kaname behind him and he dropped his tea.

"Oh I didn't see you there, what do you want," Zero asked suspiciously after getting over his initial shock.

"Nothing in particular, just was discussing a few things that the night class was planning to do over the summer and the end of the school year dance."

School dance, Zero thought, he smiled. He had never been to one.

"That must be nice, have y'all thought of a theme yet?"

Kaname shook his head. "I was about to go ask for Ichijo opinion about what kind theme we should have until I saw you. Are you feeling better?"

Zero looked at him confused.

"You passed out from your migraine it turned out you had a slight fever too," Kaname said off handedly. Zero frowned, but shrugged not caring about the details.

"Well if that's all," Zero said as a dismissal, but Kaname stayed.

"Actually I was wondering if you had a theme in mind," Kaname said sounding bored.

Zero rolled his eyes, 'Remind me not ask him to help me host a party. "Twilight."

If Zero didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Kaname grimaced.

"I'm not sure if the night class would enjoy it that much," Kaname said bluntly.

"Not, 'Twilight,' the book, but twilight as in now," Zero said looking outside.

"Ah," Kaname said liking the idea a little bit better.

"Or a Midnight theme," Kaname thought about it.

"Twilight can be a ball held outside; Midnight can be like a Cinderella ball only gothic."

Kaname nodded, "That's a good idea."  
Zero shrugged, "Well I presented you with some ideas, you do what you want with them. Anyways goodnight."

Zero didn't notice the sullen look that Kaname gave him after he left.

'Zero I will get you to look at me.'

…

Kaname slipped into his room. He sat down at his desk and started looking at his paper work. Already knowing what it was he started sighing away. Ichijo grandfather wanted to come and visit the night class again, Kaname checked off yes immediately to avoid him trying to come to the end of the school year dance. Although he knows that he's going to find out sooner or later. Luckily he has a high standard and no matter how much he wants to see how well the humans interact with the vampires he won't come. Probably.

He threw his paper work down and closed his eyes, he could sense Hanabusa coming to his door. He sighed what did he want?

Hanabusa knocked, he really considered not answering, but Hanabusa rarely come to him for something.

"Come in," Hanabusa came in and bowed.

"Kaname-sama," Hanabusa was bubbling up with excitement. "I just got an e-mail from the chairman about the what the night class had to do during the dance and everything is the same of course dancing with the day class, the chairman insist that somebody in the night class do some kind of performance and of course somebody from the day class will be doing a performance. Also everybody in the night class who is going to the dance has to dance with two people, especially you."

Kaname raised his eyebrow at Hanabusa tone.

Hanabusa blushed, "Sorry, but the chairman wanted to make sure his message is getting across, he said and I quote, "That you're very stubborn," Hanabusa shrugged. "Oh he also asked me if you have thought of a theme yet."

"Midnight, a Cinderella gothic," Hanabusa eyes popped, but he said nothing more.

…

The day class girls were really excited about the dance. For them to be there dancing with the night class was a dream come true.

As Zero entered the classroom, he was quickly surrounded by his classmates.

"Neh, Zero what are you going to where to wear to the dance," four girls pulled out a stack of catalogs and started chattering away about Zero height, width, complexion and personality. The best part about this school that Zero like is the accepting personality the students have. They all accepted the fact that he's a woman at heart. Yet a man too.

One of the guys came up and said, "You're not coming back."  
The class hushed.

"Probably," Zero said.

"Why?"  
Zero shrugged. "I don't know the answer myself."

One girl broke the solemn mood, "I just realized that somebody have to do a performance during the dance to represent the day class. Who's going to that?"

The class had mixed emotions, Zero laugh, "Don't worry the chairman already have it."  
"Who is it going to be?"

Zero winx, "It's. A. Secret."

The class groaned. They hope it wasn't any of them.

…

Ichijo smiled at the song the night class decided to go with. The problem was who was going to sing it.

Uh-oh.

…

**Ah that took me forever. But it looks good in my opinion. Why don't you tell me what you think of it. Read, Review, and if you want, who's going to sing that mysterious song in the night class. Tell me who you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lilium Chapter 8

Chairman Cross decided that the ball would be held on the last day of school. Zero sigh he was happy. Now if he can just figure what he would be singing and wearing to the ball he would be good. Then he had to help set up the ball because somehow he was on the committee, something he rather not think about. And…

Zero shook his head to clear the fog out of his mind.

Well he was going to sing maybe one or two songs at the most and dance the night away. Everybody been asking to dance with him and Freya so he got buy a suit as well. He was deemed the host slash hostess of the gothic ball. He was honored.

…

One more week Zero thought just one more week and the ball would be here.

He was so nervous. He never had any problems performing but he's going to do it in front of all his peers. Jeez, confidence level dropped critically.

"Hana, I know you're there get over here," Zero said scooting over so he could sit there.

"Ah," Hana whined. "You can sense me now? How boring."

"You done it so many times that I can sense you movements, before you even do it,"" Zero smiled. "I'm getting use to your antics."

"Anyways are you going to perform for the ball," Hana asked.

"Yeah, I'm also the hostess slash host for the ball and a lot of people asked me to dance, but boys and girls, so I got to get a suit as well as a dress." Zero got up and Hana followed him. "Anyways, I can't wait for the ball to come I'm really excited."

Hana smiled, "Although you a lot of people asked you to dance, who are you going to dance with?"

"The committee, Yuki, few students that I got to know pretty well," Zero said counting away. "So that would make twelve people."

Hana smiled, 'Good.' "Then you wouldn't mind dancing with me?"

Zero snorted, "I would figure dancing with two squealing girls would grate on your nerves and break your resolves."

"Ah, but if I dance with you I would feel better," Hana smiled,

Zero pushed him. The made it to the dance hall of the school and something was a little off, but Zero couldn't point it out, it wasn't until he got to the door, that the whole ballroom exploded, knocking both him and Aido back. If they weren't vampires they would've been dead on contact. However Zero was knocked out after hitting a tree. He supposed it was a good thing the ballroom was further away from all the other buildings, but it didn't mean nobody heard it.

…

Zero couldn't feel his head. It probably wasn't even there.

He turned over in his bed and fell back off to sleep. He didn't want to wake up ever again. The pillows were soft.

…

Zero shot up in his bed. He looked around but everything was so blurry. He tried to move, but ended up slipping out of the bed. Somebody caught him.

"Try not to move too much, you're not fully healed yet," A voice said to him. It was obvious he couldn't see, but he couldn't make out who it was. Sort of.

"Kaname?" Zero asked warily.

The voice took a while to answer, Yes."

"What happened," Zero wasn't sure how he got here or anywhere near Kaname willingly.

"You and Aido were going to the ball room and there was a gas leak and it exploded knocking you out."

"Shit, Hana's okay right?" Zero asked in a panicking voice.

"He's fine, he's sleeping off the injury, like you should be doing," Kaname said trying to get the topic off of Aido.

Zero ignored the hint, "Where am I?"

"You're in the moon dorm," Kaname said.

"Pray tell why?"

"After the explosion it got pretty noisy and because you're a vampire, you wounds would probably heal quicker if they had gave you blood transfusion," Zero flipped.

"What you gave me blood?" Kaname blinked, it was almost as if it was a bad thing. "I've been living without blood every since I turned into a vampire, damn, it's no telling what kind of side effect it will have on me."

Kaname had to look into that, "Whether it was you dying or have side-effects, I rather you have side-effects."

"Why do you care," Zero snapped. "Frankly wouldn't it be a good way to get rid of a level e?"

Do you hate me? "You're a level d who hasn't showed any signs of turning into a level e, so of course I wouldn't kill you."

"Hm," Zero said thoughtful.

"Can I ask you a question," Kaname asked.

Zero turned his head towards him. He nodded it was the least he can do.

"Who turned you? And how?"

Zero knew what he meant. "I don't know." Zero sighed he hated going into the past. It just reminds him what happened and how little he remembered. "I blacked out twice that night and to be honest I don't even remember how I got back to the house I just did."

Kaname thought about there are only two vampires he know are pureblood one's probably dead and the other is asleep. So who could've turned Zero and how could he have stayed a level d for so long.

"Why do you care," Zero asked.

"I'm not as cold hearted as you may picture me otherwise I wouldn't care about you or the human race," Kaname said. "I also know that I'm not in any position to try to earn your trust because I'm a pureblood."

Zero just stared at him. He felt a little guilty. "Thanks and I'm sorry." Kaname eyes widen. "I know I didn't make things easy on you." He was about to choke on his words so he stopped.

"You're welcome and I'll do my best to find out who turned you." Kaname said.

Zero laid back down, "Don't bother. They bite me with the intention me dying. So don't."

"As you wish," Kaname said.

…

**Well if wasn't good, but it's a start. I think I stalled long enough with Kaname and Zero. They had a little heart to heart, if you can call it that.**


	9. Chapter 9 Ending

**Hi everybody how was your first month of school? Me? I swamped with homework and pop quizzes and quizzes and test coming up on the Monday. As usual the first week is always chaotic especially when everybody schedules aren't right and so on and so forth. Did I forget to mention that I have a presentation on Monday or Tuesday? Yeah and what about you guys? Me we had a pep rally Thursday and a foot ball game and we lost. So embarrassing. Hahaha, yeah laughed it up. Anyways we also had our first lockdown too. Ugh, I swear, people need to stop provoking others because stupid stuff always happens. **

**Anyways about the story: Does anybody see a sequel in its future?**

_**Yes?**_

_**No?**_

**If so then I have a poll post up and it's up to you to decide whether there show be a sequel to this story or not. **

**Thanks with much love,**

**Dobby 123**

Lilium Chapter 9 Ending

Zero looked up at the sky. He could feel a shiver done his spine. He knew it wasn't good and secretly he knew his time at the academy wasn't over too, so why did he choose to leave? Maybe he needs to prepare himself physically and mentally for the next storm.

His eyes met up with Yagari-sensei.

"So you feel it to," Zero nodded. "It would seem that more trouble or maybe just drama keeps piling up."

Zero laughed, "Yeah our drama should be put on TV it would be a hit," he frowned. "It would seem I will need to make a round trip back to hell."  
"Maybe you should try to enjoy the rest of your teen years," Yagari said. "Make new friends, hang out with your old friends."

Zero blinked at that, 'Old friends?' The images of Yuki, Hanabusa, and Kaname popped up.

"Maybe," he smirked.

Dark clouds covered the sky and it began to pour.

**It would seem that the nightmare has just begun.**

…**...**

**Ehh? Ultra short, but I felt it was a fitting end, don't ya'll think? No? Yes? Well I appreciate you all sticking by me until the very end and I quite enjoyed myself. I'll have another story posted up real soon, until then.**

_**May your dreams be just as sweet as mines.**_


End file.
